


A Source of Little Visible Delight

by balloonwhisk



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/pseuds/balloonwhisk
Summary: A morning during the road trip from hell.





	A Source of Little Visible Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me trying to work out some of my headcanons. I thought I'd post it here, because why not? I don't really know how to write banter or be subtle, so I apologize for that in advance.
> 
> The title is from _Wuthering Heights_. I've randomly been thinking about it a lot.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

When Mark woke, there was somebody in bed with him. This was not unusual, though it had been happening less frequently the past few weeks as his nightmares abated. As awkward as Damien was about it, apparently having never laid so much as a comforting hand on a friend’s shoulder before, his touch calmed Mark and anchored him to the world. It had become clear early on that it was the best way to bring Mark down from a nightmare. And so, on the really bad nights, Damien would grudgingly get in bed with Mark and let him hold his hand in a death grip. They wouldn’t touch further than that, but Mark usually slept untroubled the rest of the night, and woke well after Damien had already gotten up. Until today.

Damien was very close. Mark had to crane his head back to get a look at him. He seemed to be in deep sleep. His face, which was usually contorted in ridiculously extravagant expressions, was still for once. Mark regarded this foreign Damien for a long moment, but had to put his head back on Damien’s shoulder when the twinge in his neck became too painful. It would be impossible to untangle himself without waking Damien, so Mark concentrated on Damien’s even breathing and tried to go back to sleep.

Mark could tell that Damien was beginning to wake when the unfocused contentment inside him started to take shape. He wanted to stay put with Damien’s nose buried in his hair and his slightly sweaty palm clumsily petting his side. He wanted to roll over and pin Damien under him, covering him completely with his body and sink into him until it was impossible to discern where they were separated. He wanted to smile. For the sight of Damien to fill him with such joy that he couldn’t help but smile. And then there was the other thing, lurking beneath the surface, ebbing and flowing but always _there_. It lacked the precision with which Damien usually wielded his power, possibly because it was unknown to him. It seemed familiar to Mark, yet was slippery and unnamed.

It was too early in the morning for Mark to gather up the strength to fight it, so he just let Damien’s desires take him under. He leaned into Damien’s embrace and let out a small sigh as Damien nuzzled further into his hair. The want sharpened inside him, the all-purpose desire to stay twisting into the desire to belong right here, to forget everything else. He felt himself standing on the cusp of falling into it as Damien pulled him closer.  In his half-dreaming state he was sure, somehow, that there would be no coming back from this and was terrified. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. Damien suddenly froze and it was all sucked out him in an instant, replaced by the need to get the fuck _away_ right this second. Damien was out of the bed and inelegantly sprawled on the floor in an instant, with the blanket dragged to the edge and tangled around his legs.

Damien let out a hearty “ _FUCK!_ ” and Mark fought to stifle his laughter as the customary weight of Damien’s annoyance at the world and everything in it settled around him. After much grumbling, Damien managed to get himself upright. Mark still had his eyes closed and was pretending to be asleep but he could feel when Damien’s gaze fell on him. He wanted to be in bed. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He felt like he was being torn apart. He wanted to throw up. He wanted -

It was all gone once again and only the bleak dizziness that usually followed Damien using his ability on you remained. It was softer though, smoothed over by that unnamed thing.

Damien chuckled and placed the blanket back on Mark. “You’re not fooling anyone, you know.” Before Mark could open his eyes and reply, Damien said “Forget about it. Just go back to sleep.” And Mark did.

Some time later, Mark was startled awake by a pillow hitting him in the face. “Rise and shine, sweetheart!” Damien was bent over the table, stirring an ungodly amount of sugar into his coffee. On the table was another steaming to-go cup and pastry bag lined with grease. Damien licked the wooden stirrer and tossed it aside and straightened to watch as Mark sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “There’s Danishes and I got you the weird smelly tea you like.”

Mark huffed. “It’s Earl Grey, as you _clearly_ know. And anyway it’s very common to have tea for breakfast. I’ve told you this a million times.”

Damien raised one eyebrow to show what he thought of that. Mark rolled his eyes in response, a warm fondness swelling inside him. There was something nagging in the back of his mind but he was too ravenous to figure out what it was. He looked back at Damien, and smiled.


End file.
